Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, R.O.C. Utility Model Patent No. 282355 discloses an electrical connector 100, which is adapted to be electrically connected to a central processing unit (Central Process Unit, CPU) 19 and a circuit board 18. A terminal 11 of the electrical connector 100 includes a body 111, a soldering portion 112 electrically connected to the circuit board 18 through a solder ball 17, and a resilient arm 113 bending and extending from a lateral edge of the body 111 and further extending slantingly upward. A distal end of the resilient arm 113 is formed with a contact portion 114 to be press-contacted by the central processing unit 19 downwardly from above. Moreover, the lateral edged of the body 111 stick out to form a plurality of tabs 115 below the resilient arm 113. By means of the tabs 115 that are retained in a wall surface of a terminal groove 121 in an insulating housing 12, the terminal 11 can be secured in the terminal groove 121.
However, since the terminal 11 is provided with the tabs 115 only at the lower half section of the body 111, the upper half section (e.g., the resilient arm 113) of the terminal 11 is still very long. When the central processing unit 19 press-contacts the contact portion 114 of the terminal 11, the arm of force may be considered to be very long, so that the torque experienced by the terminal 11 is very large. As a result, the terminal 11 may easily wobble in the terminal groove 121 to affect the stability of the electrical connection.
Referring to FIG. 3, R.O.C. Utility Model Patent No. 258477 discloses another terminal 13. The terminal 13 is formed with tabs 135 at a lateral edge of the body 131 both above and below where the resilient arm 133 joins the body 131. Therefore, the terminal 123 can be firmly disposed in the terminal groove to thereby solve the aforesaid drawback. However, since the tabs 135 are retained at the wall surface forming the terminal groove, the height of the terminal groove must be greater than the distance between the two farthest apart tabs 135. Thus, the height of the insulating housing cannot be reduced considerably, i.e., the electrical connector cannot be designed to have a low profile, thereby rendering thinning of the computer device to reduce space impossible. Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide an electrical connector with a reduced height and having a terminal that can be mounted firmly, and the terminal thereof.